I'll come back for you
by Hannah192193
Summary: Harry likes Anna a lot, but realises the impracticality of this relationship trying to be the mature one he tries to stop seeing her, and unintentionally hurts her over and over again, but Anna keeps going back for more. Knowing that she is lost without him. The story will be their journey through their rocky relationship, from how they met to their struggle to come to terms with
1. Chapter 1

Anna's P.O.V

Standing in front of Rachel's full length mirror in her room I sighed a little as I pulled my long dark chocolate coloured hair over my shoulders "Why dose my hair never sit right?" I grumbled as Rachel and Melody laughed I turned around to face them. "What is it now?!" I say firmly and place my hands on my hips.

"Nothing! It's just that your always criticising yourself Anna and there's no need for it!" Rachel smiles and get up of her bed and hands me my drink,

"You always look amazing!" melody chimes in with "You just can't see it, and we all wish you did!" I give Melody a half smile and take a sip of my drink, Vodka and lemonade my favourite! I watch my too best friends busy about the room packing their bags and sorting the present out. It was my friend Rob's 18th tonight, I didn't really know him that well I just worked with him but it was nice to get an invite.

Later that night we arrived at the venue of the party! I was gobsmacked! It was in the Hilton Hotel! As we got out the taxi I looked around observing my surroundings I looked up over the door way where a large blue and white banner hung "HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY ROB!" I smiled to myself as I looked down and noticed the red carpet and all the photographers standing at each side. Why on each did Rob have this at his party? I thought to myself. Felt a hand on my shoulder the jolted me from my thoughts "wow!" Rachel exclaimed "I knew Rob was rich but come on! This is something else! He has the pap's here and a step and repeat!" I chuckle slightly and fix my blue lace dress so that I was sitting properly "I wish I had worn something a bit fancier now!" I exclaim

Melody looks at me and gives me the look! She always gave me this look when she agreed with me! I think is safe to say we all felt a little underdressed for this occasion.

We started to decent the red carpet as the cameras flashed we just ignored them and continued into the venue, there was a small stocky man with a clip board at the other end of the carpet "Do you have an invitation?!" he slurred, his voice was very high pitched and sounded like nails on a chalkboard! We each rummage in our bags and pull out the invitations, "very well! Follow me ladies!" the man quickly turns on his heels and all three of us look at each other and follow behind him. I felt very intimidated and uneasy as we entered a room full of people, some were dancing others were sitting! It was overwhelming how many people were in the room. Eventually we are led to a table of 6 others; luckily they were all people from our work. I sigh in relief as we greet each other.

"This is a very extravagant party for an 18th!" Michael exclaims, as I sit down next to him.

"definitely!" everyone agrees I barely had time to take my jacket off when Rob comes bounding over to us!

"HEY GUY THANKS FOR COMING!" he shouts louder than necessary as he downs a shot that he had in his hand.

Everyone at our table takes it in turns to say happy birthday to him and give him our gifts.

"What's with all the Pap's and the fancy party Rob?!" Rachel Finally asks. Rob shrugs my cousins kinda famous and is coming tonight guess they want to get pics of him or something!" he says not really caring about the idea, as he walked off towards the bar, he must be used to it, I thought to myself.

Suddenly our table erupts into conversation speculating about who his cousin to be!

"I bet it some old guy we have never heard of!" melody croaks in the corner

"Yeah probably, either that or its someone like Channing Tatum! OMG I hope its Channing Tatum!" Rachel squeals

I start to giggle "I'm with melody on this one! I bet its some old guy! A Z lister! We would have known if Rob had a famous cousin he brags about EVERYTHING!" I emphasises everything as I recall the numerous times that Rob has come into work bragging about his new car, his new flat, his new everything! Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right guys I think we should get this party started!" I announce "I'm going to get the first round in!" I smile sweetly and stand up and make my way through the hordes of people.

I eventually make it to the bar, which happens to be away at the other side of the room, there was no queue at the bar and there was even bar stools! I smiled to myself as I slid up onto one of them, I sighed a happy sigh of relief my feet were killing me! "Theses 6ins heels seemed a good purchase at the time!" I grumbled to myself as I reached down to rub my ankle.

"They were a good investment then! They look good on you!" I froze as I heard a male voice from above me. I didn't recognise the voice, as being someone I was familiar with but I certainly recognised the smooth husky deep tone! My head shot up! And my mouth dropped open. Just stared at him, drinking in his chiselled cheek bones, his piercing green emerald eyes and his mass of wavy brown hair that hung in such an astonishing way. It took my breath away.

"Are you ok?!" the seductive voice asked again as his face furrowed slightly. I forgot I hadn't answered him back I really was speechless.

"I….Uhm….I…..ehhh!" I stuttered as I tried to gather my thought together, the handsome young man laughed softly "I seem to have that effect on a lot of girls these days!" he lifted his hand and pushed it through his hair thick brown hair.

Breath Anna I told myself and I took a deep breath in and exhaled softly. "I guess you must do!" I retorted now that I was over the shock of who he was I felt so embarrassed I has always told myself If I ever met him I would not act like a crazy ass fan girl! "Sorry about that! Not every day you meet a super star!" I say with a slight smile as I bite my bottom lip inside

"It's alright how about we start over?" he suggested as he winked at me. "I'd like that a lot!" I smile and extend my hand to him "I'm Anna Wilson Friend of the birthday boy!" I already know who this he is but this seemed the appropriate thing to do. He takes my hand and shakes it. Inside I'm squealing like a 10 year old, his hands are so smooth and warm and big and manly! I scream inside my head my thoughts are broken by his husky deep voice "I'm Harry Styles, Friend of the birthday boy's cousin!"

So Harry isn't Robs cousin I muse over that thought for a moment "so if you're not the Celeb cousin who is then?!" I ask Harry curiously as I fumble with my bag trying to get my purse out. I can't forget what I'm here for. "Ahhh…. That would be Louis," he says with a coy smile. I smile subtly and nod as I wave the bar tender down "can I get 4 vodka and lemonade an…." I look up as Harry interrupts me "A bottle of Goose and mixers one of each please!" he murmurs to the bar tender and hands a credit card over to him. I look at him in disbelief. I was here first I should get served first. I guess all the magazines are right about this boy, he's so rude.

My face must have registered this shock as he let out a small deep laugh "Don't worry I ordered this for your table, I'm not skipping I wouldn't dare mess with a girl in 6ins heels!" he winked. "Bar Tender Take it to Anna's table!" he said as he leaned over the bar and gave the waiter what looked like a big wad of cash "make sure they want for nothing tonight!" he eventually turned back to face me. His emerald green eyes staring straight into mine "see you around Anna!" he gave me another small wink and ran his hand through his lushes' locks and walked off towards the humming throng of people.

When I arrive back at the table followed by a smartly dressed waiter who is carrying the bottle of vodka and mixers I motion for him to set them down.

"Have you won the lottery and not told us Anna?" Rachel asks with disbelief. I don't say anything im still processing what has just happened, who I have just met, why he bought me drinks. I genuinely was in shock. I'm aware that everyone is staring at me. I look up "Anna, Anna answers us what the fuck is going on? Why aren't you speaking?" Melody asks her voice showing a hint of irritation. I sigh and bite my lip.

"Well I was sitting at the bar and this guy came up we got talking and he bought us this for the table!" I say and put my bag on the floor "he also told the bar staff I was to want for nothing!" I smile and look directly at Rachel

"Who is this guy, then Anna!" she said not believing what I was saying "Is it the Famous cousin?" Michael laughs and reaches for the bottle of goose and poured himself a drink. I smile not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Well he's a friend of a cousin, I turns out that the cousin Is in a band, a really well known band!" I squeal "Harry Styles bought me this!" I say, though it was more a high pitch squeal.

"You have to be freeking kidding me on Anna!" Melody leans closer "You mean to say Robs cousin is in ONE DIRECTION!" I can see her eyes welling up. Oh god I forgot she was a die-hard fan.

"Melody you need to calm down you will get to meet them if you calm down!" I try and stop her from embarrassing herself "Yes, it turns out that Robs cousin is Louis Tomlinson!"

The whole table erupts into gossiping and plotting to impress them. I sit there smugly, I've already met him. I don't need to fan girl over him…. I've already embarrassed myself by doing that.

We all start to drink the bottle of vodka and before we know it it's gone. Before we could ask what happened to it another one is placed on the table, Along with 6 pitchers of what looked like sex on the beach cocktail. Hmmm my favourite, were all pretty tipsy at this point me especially I'm verging on very drunk. The girls all go and dance in the middle of the floor I decide to stay and nurse my cocktail and be the photographer. I decided to put some straws into the pitcher and drink it through the straw.

"That's such a classy thing to do!" again the smooth husky voice says from behind me. I smile to myself and swivel round on my seat to face him. The god like figure had pulled up a seat next to me. I smile at him "what can I say I'm a classy gal!" my words are a little slurred. Yup I'm well and truly wasted. I start laughing at this.

"What's wrong? Have I got something on my face? Why are you laughing? What's funny?!" Harry asks as he stares at me.

"I'm a little bit drunk and talking to Harry Styles, and drinking expensive drinks and did I mention I'm a bit drunk!" I laugh and motion for him to have a straw. Not thinking he would take it, but again Styles surprises me, and takes a straw and starts drinking the cocktail. "You're not the only one who has class!" he says an obvious drunken slur starting to appear in his speech "and yeah you mentioned you were drunk!" Winks at me again and fixes his hair. "Come with me!" he stands up and holds out his hand. I jump up, maybe a bit too quickly as I stumble a little, before I could fall over his arm slips behind my back,  
"Don't worry I've got you!" his lips are so close to mine. I can feel his soft cool breath again my cheek. I can smell jack and coke from his breath. I bite my lip and I can feel my pupils dilate at his glorious scent. He then turns me round not letting go of my hand and hauls me onto the dance floor.

I can feel people staring at me. My friends especially, but my self-consciousness seems to have disappeared. Probably because I have been plying myself with drink all night but I'm not complaining. I zone back in as I feel Harrys hands travel down my sides and rest on the small of my back as the music slows to a gentle quiet rhythm. I allow my hands to coil around his neck my hands clasping loosely as he pulls me closer, with a coy smile on his lips. "Come back to my hotel with me!" he purrs in my ear.

It's not every day that you get to meet a guy you have had a crush on, let alone dance with him and has him ask you back to his hotel. The offer was extremely tempting. But I didn't want to become another one of Harry's conquests and end up in all the gossip magazines like the other girls. I smile and look into his perfect eyes. "I've had an amazing night Harry I've always wanted to meet you and now I can say I have, but I can't come back with you. I'm not that kind of girl" I slowly let go of my hands and rest them on his chest and I push gently to move away. But his hands are still firmly clasped on the small of my back "I'm sorry, I should go now!" I say as I look down, his hands eventually drop from my body; the warmth fades from my body. I wish he would say something I look up and he places his hand on my face.  
"I understand, not every girl likes that kind of thing. I'm glad I met you Anna, Your different, there is something a bit special about you" he cocks his head to the side and bites his lip.

"HARRAHH!" someone bellows his name across the PA system. I look up and see Louis standing near the exit with a mic. Wow Rob and him are definitely related. There both so loud. Harry laughs softly and places a small sweet kiss on my cheek. His lips are so soft and tender "I'll see you around Anna!" and with that he walks away towards exit. I'm left on the dance floor my friends staring at me. Did I just give up my one chance to be with Harry Styles? Even for a night?


	2. Chapter 2

I could barely lift my head off my pillow; the light peering through the slats in the blinds was burning through my eyelids. I let out a loud groan and stretch out. My head is pounding. Why oh why did I drink so much last night. What even happened last night? How did I get home? I slowly open my eyes and peer round my room with my eyes half open. "Why did I go to that night club after?" I groan and look down "where's my clothes? I don't remember putting my P.J's on, how did I even get home?" I placed my head in my hand. I hated getting into this state. All of a sudden I hear a groan and someone stretches up and a set of hands appear from under my covers. I let out a small scream and jump out of bed. I pull the covers off the bed exposing the person lying on my bed "HARRY!" I scream "what the fuck are you doing in my bed!" I squeal.  
This was getting quiet surreal now. Why was he in my bed?

Harry groaned and stretched out and pulled the covers back out my hands. I didn't even register the fact he was in his boxers, black Calvin Kelvins that hugged him perfectly. I bit my lip, then shook my head now was not the time to time about this I needed answers.  
"Harry answers me!" I shout  
"Oh god all mighty woman," he groaned his voice was husky and sleepily he sounded seriously sexy.  
"Just sit down and calm down. Nothing happened last night! If you give me a minute to wake up I will explain!" he rubs his temples and sits up. I find myself sitting back down on my bed, Watching Harry Styles stretching out on my bed. My eyes wander from his perfect chiselled face down to his immaculately formed torso. His tattoos that perfectly framed his chest the two swallows at either side, I had to resist the temptation to reach out and touch them. My eyes wanted down to the massive moth slap bang in the middle of his chest. The picture on instagram did not do it any justice it was exquisite.  
His husky laugh broke my day dream "like what you see?" he asked cocking his head to the side and raising and eye brown.

Damn it he caught me drooling over him. "uhm… yeah… it's just I've seen pictures of your tattoos but their so much more beautiful in real life." I said as honestly as I could.  
"Really thanks!" he seemed genuinely pleased at the compliment I paid him "most girls just say how fir or hot I am, never been called beautiful before!" He said sitting up further in bed. I raise my eyebrow and turn to face him. "Hold up Harry I called your tattoos beautiful! Not you! Someone's got a big ego!" I smirk and hit him with my pillow. He grins and grabs the pillow. "That's not all I've got that's big!" he said is a sly coy voice and hit me back with the pillow.

I roll my eyes and take the pillow "right enough of this Styles I want to know what happened last night! I want to know how you ended up in my flat, sleeping in my bed!" I laugh at the thought a day ago I would never even have dreamed of this. Now I have the world's most sought after bachelor lying nearly naked in my bed. My insides were due to explode.

Harry's cheeky boyish grin played on his lips as he motioned for me to lie next to him. I sighed and he patted the bed again "I'll not fill you in unless you lie with me!" he pouted and put on sad puppy dog eyes. It was so impossible to resist him. And I didn't even know him. I eventually gave in and lay next to him.  
"Right where to begin!" he mused as he played with his fingers. "The beginning? It's usually the best place to start!" I retorted cheekily. "Oi, enough of your cheeks miss. Wilson and ill not tell you!" he chuckles softly. I sigh. He remembered my name. It made me feel quite special.

"Well basically, you went out to a club in town and I just happened to be there already with the boys, you were already pretty drunk at Rob's birthday and I saw you doing shots at the bar and downing pints of what looked like venom. So I decided to stop drinking! And just as well that I did because I came down to find you to say hi and there you were in a booth yourself crying that you had lost your friends and something about being alone forever?" Harry stops talking. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. I am such an embarrassment I am completely mortified. I cannot even process what he is saying right now. I just keep crying.  
Harry turns and sees the tears. "Oh Anna don't cry!" he coos and sits up to face me. "it happens to the best of us believe me I've been in a worse state with on one to help me!" he laugh as he tries to cheer me up. I smile a little knowing he isn't annoyed at me. "Want me to continue?!" he smiles as he wipes away more tears that have fallen. "I suppose so does it gets much worse?!" I ask curiously "hmm…. Just a tiny bit!" he laughed and lies back down. I can already feel myself cringing,

"So when I found you, I asked you where you stayed and you replied with "anywhere you want me to stay Hazza!" and then you tried to kiss me. He turned to face me my cheeks were burning scarlet. "Don't worry I didn't take advantage of you!" I got Paul my body guard to help me find out where you stay and to arrange a lift for us to get home, oh and don't worry we used the back door. You weren't papped !" he winked at me "I know you're not that kind of girl"  
My cheeks are still burning scarlet "I'm so sorry Harry you didn't need to, you shouldn't have helped it's not your job to! I ruined your night I'm so so so sorry!" I sigh and put my head in my hand trying to process this information. "Anna you never ruined my night, you made it more fun! The banter in the taxi on the way home was second to none. I wanted to help you! I wanted to make sure you were ok, like I said at the hotel there's something special about you!" he smiled at me a sincere smile that made my heart flutter. Suddenly his phone rang. He jumped up and fumbled about on my floor until he found his jeans and he found his phone.

"Morning! Yeah she's fine, she'll have a sore head that's all" there was a long pause "ofcousrse I behaved I always do! Not seriously nothing happened. Ok I'll be ready see you in 10!" he hung up the phone and threw it on my bed as he yanked on his jeans and flung his white v neck t-shirt on and sighed.

"Is everything ok harry?" I asked not sure if I should be or not "Did I get you in trouble or something?2 I sigh the thought of him being "punished" because of me made me feel very strange considering I didn't know him personally until last night. "No, no! It's just I have to go!" he smiles and runs his hand through his hair, as it falls perfectly into place. I get up and walk around to the other side of the bed where he is standing "I just don't want to go!" he sighed "For the first time in a long while I felt "normal" It was nice!" his eyes changed to a more dark green they weren't as sparkly anymore. The thought that I could make him feel "normal" was a complete bizarre concept to me but I thought now wasn't the time to ask. "I'm sorry!" is all I can manage to say as I stare at him feeling sorry for him. I don't know what it's like to be him but it must be hard. His phone buzzes as he looks at it I hand him his jacket. "Paul's outside!" he said softly I could tell it was full of regret. I reach up and kiss his cheek. His hand softly rests against my neck as his nose slides across my face I close my eyes as his soft lips caress mine. I can feel his lips pulsing against mine. My heart beat increases and my breathing becomes shallow as he bites my bottom lip delicately asking for entry. I allow it as his tongue gently caresses mine I let out a small moan. I can feel him smile against my lips as our tongues dance in united rhythm. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Our embrace was only broken by the sound of his phone buzzing. "I have to go!" he said breathlessly. He stepped back and smiled this time his dimples were visible he seemed to look a lot younger, a lot happier his eyes danced with subtle golden specks that were not visible before. I nod my head to agree. "See you around Anna Wilson!" he purrs and kissed my cheek. I close my eyes and lift my hand to my lip and trail it over to my cheek where he had just been. I open my eye and he is gone. The sound of the front door slamming shut clarifies this. Will I ever see him again?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V

As the black range rover I have become too familiar with screeches up to the curb I open the door and hop on in the passenger's seat. Luckily there were no paps about to see this. Just as I close the door I look over at Paul who's driving "Thanks for last night mate!" I state as I pull my phone out and check my messages and missed calls. "No problem, Harry but don't do that again!" he warned as he sped off towards the city centre. Confused I challenge him "Do what help a friend who was in trouble!" I scoff at his manner I thought of all the people he would understand.  
"You don't even know her Haz, she could have been dangerous, something could have happened to you!" he exclaimed as we pulled up outside our hotel. I sigh "If I was just a "normal" guy then no one would care if I wanted to pick up a random girl! Infact you don't care if I bring girls back to the hotel! And have one night stands! So what's this really about?" I demanded I could feel my bloody boiling, I didn't understand what the problem was. Paul stops the car and turned to face me "The problem is you stayed out without protection, in the hotel you're supervised and the girls are ushered out and you're safe! Back there you were vulnerable, to all sorts Harry!" Paul retorted as my was opened for me "Well I was safe Anna is one of the nicest girls I've met a whole lot nice than you lot!" I shout at him. As I jump out the car grabbing my phone off the dash board. There are a few fan screaming my name and paps with their cameras. I'm not in any sort of mood to deal with this right now I jump past them trying to shield my face and enter into the hotel lobby. Where I'm ushered out of it and up to my room. I never have any freedom!

As I enter my room I see that Louis and Niall are playing on the x-box. I don't say anything to them I lift my toiletry bag of the bedside cabinet and head to the bathroom slamming the door. I can hear them mumbling to each other. Frankly right now I don't care. I turn on the shower and wait for it to heat up. Lean against the bathroom door and slump to the ground. Bringing my knees up to my chest and burying my head in my hands. I haven't done this since the day my dad told me he was leaving us. I feel the same way right now. That someone is taking away my freedom and independence just like my dad left.

I sit there for a few more moments contemplating the world. When the room is suitably steamy enough, letting me know my shower is roasting I strip off. I look at myself in the mirror as my hands reach over my tattoo, each one extremely personal to me. I remember what Anna Said earlier "they're so much more beautiful in real life" it made me smile. For once I didn't feel like a piece of meat that everyone wanted a piece of. She made me feel a normal 19 year old. And I loved it.

I stepped into the shower and it was bliss as the roasting hot water penetrated my skin I closed my eyes thinking about last night, thinking about Anna. They way her dark brown hair fell right above her belly button her green eye with little black speckles in them that twinkled a little when I spoke to her, Her owl tattoo on her pelvic bone. That she doesn't know I saw. It might have been a bit cheeky but I needed to get her out her clothes and into her P.J's the thought made me chuckle. She had a cracking body mind you. She seemed different, "something special about that girl" I murmur to myself as I begin to wash my hair.

I know I only just met her and maybe sleeping in the same bed as her was out of line, but it was one of the best night sleeps I have had in months. Just has she was about to fall asleep she placed her head on my chest and the other arm around my torso. It should have been awkward we were strangers but it felt so right. I miss having someone to protect during the night. And last night I let myself hold her. It felt amazing. "Why didn't I leave my number" I curse myself out loud. Upon finishing my shower I had decided I needed to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's P.O.V

I couldn't wait to get to work, which is not something I would usually say. Especially with a hangover like this but I needed to make sense of the last 24 hours. I checked my phone and I had a bunch of texts from the guys asking what happened to me last night. I sent out a generic group text "**I'm fine, I'll explain in work later!" **I was in no mood to go blabbing right now, or even if I could tell them what happened. I also had umpteen twitter mentions and new followers because of the pics from last night. Not going to lie I kind of like it. For months I had seen him with girls and thought I wonder when it will be my turn. And now I've had my shot it's someone else's.

As I make my way into work I see Rachel standing in the door way of the shop. She looks as good as I feel. "Rough babe?" I ask as I link arms with her "just a tad!" she replied and plops her head on my shoulder. I smile and make my way to the till to clock in. were always here early we like to have a gossip before we start and today was no exception. We make our way to the staffroom and turn on the heating. Were lucky enough that we have sofas in our staffroom and we plan on dominating them for the next half an hour before we start our shift.  
I plop down on the largest on and spread my feet out. "Right, missy what happened last night!" Rachel demanded as she drank her coffee. I lie back and close my eyes. As I retell the story of what happened from meeting him to dancing with him and his cheeky offer. To going to the club not remembering a thing and waking up next to him.

Rachel is gobsmacked. I can tell from her facial expression she is majorly impressed. "Are you seeing him again?" she asks immediately I shake my head "Nah! He didn't leave a number and he left pretty quickly!" I sigh a little "are you upset that he didn't!" Rachel asks me. I ponder the question I never really considered being upset and option after what had happened. "I don't think I'm upset!" I exclaim "a bit gutted maybe, I mean every girl dreams about what happened to me, so I cannot complain but It is what it is I guess!" she smiles at me and comes over and lifts my legs up and sits down placing them on her knee. "Tell me about the kiss again!" she begs "It sounded amazing!"  
"It was amazing Rach!" I squeals "I can honestly say I have never felt the way I felt with him!" I touch my lip and cheek remembering this morning. "He is so different to the way he is perceived in the press, such a kind hearted gentleman!" I sigh happily at the memory "aww! Its love!" Rachel coos. I swat her with my hand "It's not love you can't love someone you don't know!" I scoff. Rachel gives me a look, one I know too well. She sees right through me. And just like that it was time to start work.

With only half an hour left of my shift left I was ecstatic I couldn't be bothered anymore. Working in a home shop selling duvets and sofa all day was crap and boring, especially when the shop was so quiet. I was leaning again the tills and staring off into the distance. I was thinking about that kiss. I couldn't stop replaying it over and over again. It was the most perfect kiss ever. I bit my lip and exhaled softly.  
"What are you thinking about?" I recognised the soft husky tone. I turned to face him. He was standing there on the other side of the till point, Looking just as flawless as he did this morning. This time he had a blue beanie hat on and you could only see a few of his cute dark brown curls. His eyes were still the same fierce emerald green. He had a navy top on that hugged his figure perfectly and black skinny jeans that showed off his impeccable legs and bum. I smile and look up at him. "Oh nothing much, just how I finish soon" I say as I move the vase off the counter to give be a better view of him. This time I managed not to freak out when he spoke to me. I was impressed. Then I realise he's in my work, talking to me. I didn't tell him where I worked. Why is he here?  
"So why are you here?" I ask abruptly and pick up a pen and start playing with it.  
He laughs a little "I came to see you! I left a bit curtly this morning and I felt bad" he admitted  
"Oh It's ok no need to feel bad!" I smile it was so sweet of him to make the effort to come and see me but there was no need. If anything I owed him for making sure I was safe last night.  
"I wanted to see you!" he said sheepishly as he look the pen out my hand and look a bit of paper off the till he scribbled down a number and handed it to me. "I expect you to call me tonight!" he winked at me. I took the paper from him and stuffed it in my trouser pocket "And if I don't!" I say coyly and tap my fingers over the counter. His eyes narrow slightly and he leans in closer "Remember I know where you stay!" he remarks and leans back he places his hands in his pockets. I laugh softly, "how did you find me just now? I didn't tell you where I worked and I didn't tell you if I was working today!" I say and raise my eyebrow awaiting his response.  
"Ah... You caught me! I've been stalking you for months!" he admits jokingly "I asked Rob where you worked because I recall you're a friend of his!" he smiled a toothy grin like he was proud of his master skill of deduction. "And then as I was leaving your flat I saw on your Calendar you were working today!" he said softly. I was impressed at the effort he went to fine me. "You're a real life Sherlock Holmes!" I retort. His childish grin remains etched on his face, his dimples firmly in place. And his gorgeous green eyes started to dance with the subtle golden specks I had noticed this morning.

"I better go people are starting to notice I'm here!" he sighed and took my hand and placed a small kiss on it, it sent shivers through my body. I let out a small inaudible moan. And just like that he was gone again.


	5. Chapter 5

As I entered my flat I hung my jacket up at the door and kicked of my work shoes and headed into the living room and sprawled out on the sofa and turned on the T.V "Home just in time for Pretty Little Liars!" I smile and curl up in a blanket. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone along with the piece of paper with Harry's number on it. He has immaculate hand-writing for a 19 year old. I set the piece of paper on my lap and pick up my phone and check through my twitter notifications as I seem to have gained 180 new mentions in the last hour. I click on one of them and see s picture of Harry leaving my work. I sigh does he ever get any privacy? I don't know if I like this, everyone knowing my business, and it doesn't help that he has followed me on twitter. "oh boy!" I gash and sit my phone down and focus on my show.

After contemplating whether to call him or not I decide upon sending a text. I'm not really comfortable at talking on the phone at the best of times. I pick put my phone and save his number. It felt odd having his number in some way I didn't feel worthy. I continue to write out a text to him.

**Hey:-D It's Anna, thanks for coming to see me today made my day a bit more tolerable! A xxxx **

I press send before I could chicken out and not send it. I then reread it. "Oh no!" I grumble "4 x's he's going to think I'm a stalker!" I throw my phone on the sofa next to me as I get up head to the kitchen. I notice its half 5 I decided whether to make myself dinner or not. I grab yoghurt out the fridge and head back to the living room. I still wasn't used to living on my own. When I got accepted into university my dad bought me this flat, he didn't want me staying in halls. At the time I didn't mind but now… it's pretty lonely. I am jolted from my thoughts as my phone vibrates next to me. I finish the spoonful of yoghurt and picked up my phone. I could feel a grin creeping across my face as I saw his name appear at the top of my phone. I unlock it and click on his icon.

**Hiyah! It's no problem! I wanted to see you:-D what are you up to anyway? 3 xxxx**

My heart flutters slightly. I'm not even going to bother lying to myself I fancy him. I always have had a crush on him and he is even more amazing in real life. But I need to make a promise to myself. I need to be careful and keep my guard up. It all seems too good to be true. I sigh slightly and try to focus on enjoying the moment.

**Not much! Probably make some dinner watch some TV! Yourself? Got a some fancy celeb event to attend:-P? 3 xxxx**

I try and keep the conversation light and fun. Just as I got to place my phone down it starts to ring. My ring tone Swedish House Mafia don't you worry child starts blaring out. I see his caller ID pop up on m screen and I slide my finger across my phone to answer it.

"Hello?" I say innocently as I play with a strand of my hair.  
"Hiyah!" he says in a long drawn out husky tone that sends shivers all over my body. "I've not got any plans for tonight" he continues as my heart races  
"Oh right!" I say softly "That sucks!" I giggle softly  
"yeah it dose! Anna everyone else is away out and I'm in the hotel!" he said demurely "all…by…myself!" he draws out the last three words. I can't help but laugh at his childish behaviour.  
"Aww that's a wee shame! Little Harry no mates!" I giggle and act all innocent. I'm well aware that he wants me to suggest going to see him. But I have no desire to be seen going into his hotel. No one bit.

"Oi, that's not nice," he says in a small childish voice. I can almost feel him pouting. "I'm so bored Anna! Come and save me!" he whines like a two year old. I sigh softly and chortle quietly  
"I'm not coming to save you!" I exclaim "You're old enough to amuse yourself!" as I bite my lip  
"Oh… Anna believes me I've been amusing myself all… day!" he says as his voice becomes slightly darker, more seductive and alluring. I gasp in mock horror.  
"HARRY SYTLES YOU NAUGHTY BOY!" I shout mockingly. He doesn't reply but I can hear him laughing on the other end of the phone. "Why don't you come over here? We can get some food, watch some TV?" I suggest thinking of spending more time with him. But there's no reply. I instantly regret asking him over, what was I thinking I didn't want to spend time with me he just wanted a booty call. I waited for what seemed like eternity. "Harry?!" I whisper softly. My smile slowly fades from my face. When there is a rustling in the back ground.  
"Sorry about that I was just checking Paul was gone! And he is. I've called a taxi I'll be there in 15!" he exclaims like an over excited toddler. "I'll bring food ok? Pizza?" I smile to myself about his eagerness, I comforted me slightly "yeah Pizzas fine, I'll see you soon!" and I hang up the phone.

Wow I have him coming back to mine again, 3 visits in one day. I get up and look in the mirror. I wasn't an overly vain person but I didn't want to look a mess. I rushed to my room to find something to change out of. I decided to play it cool. I redone all my make-up and I scraped my hair up into a messy bun. I decided upon a pair of grey joggers and a black vest top." Keeping it casual" I smile as I look in the mirror. For once I actually liked my appearance. I looked good. And just as well because the doorbell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

I answered the door and saw him standing there holding 2 pizza boxes, and a duffle bag which is slung over his shoulder. I raise my eye brow and motion for him to come in. He smiles his toothy childish grin which highlights his adorable dimples. I roll my eyes slightly as he makes his way to the kitchen. As he walks past me his cologne hit me. Paco Rabanne 1 million, it made me bite my lip and moan slightly. It was my all-time favourite aftershave. I smile and follow him into the kitchen. "So I got a Cheese pizza and a ham and pineapple? Is that ok!" he asks as he rummages in my cupboards and pulls out some plates and come glasses. I start chuckling "making yourself at home are we?" I smile as I walk over to the pizza and take a bite of the ham and pineapple "My Favourite!" I smile as I sit up on the stool at the breakfast bar. He has turned to face me, as he picks up the plates and motions for me to follow him.  
"Yeah I might as well, no point in making things awkward is there!" he purred and he slumped down on the sofa and placed the plates on the coffee table. I smile softly and sit next to him. I pull my legs up onto the sofa and sit on them. And turn to face him. He is tucking into his pizza. He really looks so perfect, angelic almost. I look over to the table and see a duffel bag sitting there.

"Harry?" I ask softly as I grab a slice of pizza "Why have you got a bag with you?" I ask raising my eyebrow curiously. He finishes off his slice of pizza and quickly turns to face me, his eyes are that hard emerald colour again, and his face back to the chiselled statue like god, there was no sign of the playful young boy who I had seen earlier. He looked dark and mysterious as he ran his hand through his hair and let out a sign. "It's a bit complicated!" he finally admitted through a long deep breath.  
I exhale quietly I didn't like seeing him like this he looked troubled, he was talking much. He was being cheeky like he was just an hour ago on the phone when he jumped at the chance to come over. I didn't want to press the issue. But I wanted him to know he could talk to me.

I lean over and touch his hand his skin felt cold, his head snapped up. And I pulled my hand away immediately he almost scared me with the ferociousness that was evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" I say in a soft voice "I just wanted you to know I'm here if you want to talk!" I say a little louder but I still don't look at him.  
"Don't be sorry!" he exclaims "It's not your fault!" he runs his hands through his hair and sighs "no one knows I'm here!" he suddenly blurts out and turns to face me. "Did you mean what you said Anna? I can talk to you? You won't go telling the press?" his eyes full of sorrow and pain he instantly looks younger again. It amazed me how his face could change instantly it was like he was two different people at times. I scoot closer to him. "Of course you can Harry! I wouldn't dream of telling anyone I would never betray your trust!" I feel myself warming to his softer character. This time he reaches out and takes my hand. Instantly I feel the spark travel through my body, as his fingers curl around mine. "Tell me what's wrong!" I say softly as I look up at him and he is staring down at our hands that are entwined. He sighs and sits up.

"No, one knows I'm here, that's why I have my duffel bag with me I brought a change of clothes and toiletries. They don't want me to trust you, I feel like no one trusts me anymore. I was warned not to see you again, that fooling about with a fan would damage my reputation, and because you are a fan that you would betray me." I sit there listening I understand where the management is coming from but I think it's a bit harsh to tarnish all fans under the one brush. "But I don't think that Anna, if I did I wouldn't have snuck out I would be here, with you!" he exclaimed as he squeezed my hand. "I enjoy your company; I like how normal I feel around you. When I'm with you I can imagine this is what my life would have been like without being famous. There's something special about you! Something I can relate to!" he smiled softly. His words meant a lot to me. I giggled softly.  
"Yes, I am a fan and I do like your music but I'm not a die-hard directioner" I laugh and sit back on my sofa the cool fabric pressing against my skin. "And I promise I won't tell anyone anything." I uncoil my hand from his and hold up my pinky "I pinky promise not to speak a word of our short time together!" he laugh softly and wraps his pinky around mine. We both laugh and sit back.

"How about we just enjoy tonight! Pretend you're not Harry Styles the most sought after boy in the world, and that you're just Harry Styles 19 year old University student. I wink at him, trying to make him smile, and it worked he jumped up and walked over my small D.V.D collection and picked out the hangover part II. "We could both use a laugh!" he chortles and pops the D.V.D into the player. He comes back to the sofa and pulls me closer to him, as he wraps his arm around my waist, and I place my head on his chest. And settle down to watch the film. I could feel him tracing patterns into the small of my back with his fingers as we watched the film. It sent chills all over my body I let out a small audible moan. I don't know if he heard it or not but his hands trailed further down my back.

…..

A few hours passed and the film had ended. We ended up talking about all sorts of random stuff, basically everything apart from one direction. Harry even trusted me enough to talk about his parents splitting up, that was something we had in common. And he listened intently when I spoke. When I came to just after midnight I uncoiled myself from his grasp and stretched up yawning. My vest top rode up slightly, revealing my tattoo on my pelvic bone. Harry reached out and touched it. Making me suck in a breath, "Nice Tattoo" he purred as he slinked up and coiled his hands round my waist. I allow my hands to travel up towards his neck. His sweet breath lingered over my neck as he placed a soft kiss on it. "Thanks!" I manage to say breathlessly as he continued to kiss my neck "Harry!" I moan softly, his hands reach under my vest tops "shhhh!" he coos in my ear as he continues to lift my top up. I give into him and stop resisting as he kisses my neck, leading me backwards to my bedroom which was only a short distance away. As I fall back on my bed I begin to feel dizzy, my head spinning. I don't know what to do. Should I go through with this? He lifts his top up exposing his amazing toned physique and his exquisitely unique tattoos and my mind is made up. I need to be close to him. I need to be with him.

….

He smiles down at me as he places his hands either side of my wait his body hovering above me. I look into his amazing green eyes we are both panting hard. "That was amazing! You're amazing!" he groans his chest moving in and out as I lay naked beneath him. I wrap my hands round his neck and pull him close and kiss him hard and passionately our tongues dancing in sync with each other. I pull away breathing fast "It was more than amazing!" I say breathlessly as he climbs off me as he lies next to me.

He reaches for the covers and pulls them over our bare bodies; as he reaches for my hand and entwines our fingers. I smile and kiss his hand and roll on my side so I am facing him. "Harry?" I ask softly as he looks down at my through his long brown lashes that are individually perfect. "Yeah," he replied in a gruff husky voice. "Do you enjoy what you do? With the band?!" I ask cautiously not sure if he would want to talk about it but I wanted to know, I wanted to know everything about him and this was the only side of him we hadn't discussed. He left out a long breath and bit his lip and squeezed my hand. "I do enjoy it, I love it!" he smiled. It really wasn't the response I thought I was going to get. After him admitting he was so miserable. I smile up at him and nod for him to continue as I listen careful wrapping myself around his chest and his arm cradles me. And I listen to the sound of his beautiful voice as his chest rises and falls. "I love the rush of being on stage and singing my heart out. I love the boys more than anything they are genuinely my best friends and I'm glad I've met them. I love being on tour and getting to see all the different countries. But I miss my family. I miss the normality of this, being able to be close to someone. "He squeezed my hand and his head rests against mine. My eyes are still closed I am almost asleep.  
"I didn't think you like being in the band the way you were talking earlier!" I admitted with a yawn. He sighs softly and starts playing with my hair.  
"I don't like the new management! They are trying to change me Anna they want this bad boy heartbreaker and that's just not me!" he sighs "this is the real me!" he exclaims "I'm a big softy at heart and the scary thing is I can feel myself changing sometimes and its really scary and I don't like it!" he said there was a slight chill in his voice as his sweet breath caressed my neck. "Well for the record Harry I like you better when you're relaxed! You can see your dimples when you smile you don't look as harsh when you're relaxed you look happy!" I say sheepishly. As I look up at him and into his eyes and true enough I can see the soft golden specks floating around. It comforts me somewhat. My thoughts are broken when I feel his lips crashing into mine.

He bites my lip softly asking for entry and I allow it, the kiss grows deeper and deeper until I have to pull away to breath. "Come see me preform on Wednesday!" he whispers into my ear. I bite my lip softly "I have a confession!" I giggle "I already have tickets!" he smiles against my cheek "I might have guessed! Let me make you a V.I.P then front row so I can see you!" he almost begs as he nibbles my ear. I giggle like a 5 year old "ok!" I eventually agree to it. "Good!" harry purrs seductively.

He leans over and picks up his phone off the floor. And lets out a grumble and shows me his phone "29 missed calls, 20 new voicemails, 1112 twitter mentions and 1000 new followers!" he grumbled "and all because I'm not in my hotel room, I'd much rather be here though!" he chuckled and slides down the bed pulling me with him "I'm glad you're here too!" I admit as I let out a huge yawn. "Shhhh! Go to sleep Anna!" he coos and strokes my hair and soon enough I had fallen into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days after the night we spent together and I was sitting in my room getting ready to go see him preform. Rachel had agreed to go with me to the concert. We had spent the last two days gossiping and reminiscing about what had happened. I obviously didn't tell her the private intimate details that he asked me to keep quiet. But she kept wanting to know how he kissed and how he was in bed and the only word I could find to describe it was incredible. We had been in constant contact for the past two days. Texting me when I was in lectures calling me to say goodnight. He made me feel very special. He had been put on house arrest in the hotel because of the disappearing act he done on Sunday, when he spent the night here. I don't think Paul his body guard was too happy with him. But I was getting to see him tonight. And I have to say I was so excited. My feelings for him had increased since we had been intimate, as they do when you're in a vulnerable state with someone. I kept replaying that night over and over again, and I could wait to have round two tonight.  
I had bought a new little black skater dress I decided against wearing heels to the concert as I wanted to dance about, so I picked out my black and pink Nike blazers. I even bought him a little treat from Boux Avenue, some new black pin stripe lace underwear. I hoped it would drive his wild later tonight.

The doorbell rang and Rachel came running into my room she was super excited to be a VIP. "Hey babe!" she squeals and wraps her arms around me pushing me on to the bed "why aren't you dressed the taxis coming in an hour!" she exclaimed. I pushed her off me  
"Well if you go off me I can get dressed!" I giggle and jumped up. I rushed over and dropped my robe to the floor examining my body in the mirror. "Tweet twooo!" Rachel whistles. "That underwear is fierce! You have a banging bod! I'm totally jel!" I smile and adjust my cleavage and pick up my black dress and slip it on. It hugs my body effortlessly. Sit down and wrestle with my blazers until they are firmly on my feet. I jump up and look in the mirror fixing my long brown hair. "I'm ready!" I squeal. And all of a sudden I feel very nervous. I gave Rachel a knowing look "Everything will be fine!" she reassures me as I grab my black leather jacket and my River Island bang.

…..

As we get out of the taxi at the gig venue I can here screaming already. Rachel grabs my hand and as my phone vibrates it's a message from Harry;  
**Hey babe enjoy the show, can't wait to see you after! There is a lady called Kimberly waiting for you she has a back t-shirt that says crew on it and she has a walkie-talkie, she will show you to your seat! 3 xxxxxxx**

I showed Rachel the text and she smiled and giggled "ok so let's find Kimberly!" She squeals as we walk towards the door we see a girl matching the description harry had given me. We walk up to her, her head snaps up immediately. "You must be Anna!" She says very curtly as she hands us two VIP lanyards and orders up to follow her. We are brought two glasses of champagne. We are right down the front in a VIP area with 5 other people mainly older ladies and gents I imagined they must be family then I heard someone speak they had an Irish twang. It must be Naill's family. I then remembered that Harry had text me I quickly get out my phone:

**Thanks for this Harry! It's amazing we even got champagne! Break a leg! Not literally I have a small surprise for you after ;-) 3xxxxxxx**

I smile softly as the lights fade in the arena and the screaming get louder and louder until they appear on stage and start sinning their first song "up all night!" me being a huge I knew all the words. They then followed up with: I would, Heart Attack and more than this. Then they sang the song I loved the most "one thing" as they were signing this song harry came to the edge of the stage sending the girls around about us into frenzy as he sang:

_"Shot me out of the sky  
you're my kryptonite  
you keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe" _

He was looking right at me as he sang he winked at me and blew me a kiss. I bit my lip and blew one back and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket.  
"He is so sweeeet!" Rachel Screams as this happens as she is jumping up and down like a Looney. I thought I would be like that but I was relatively calm. I enjoyed having space to dance and sing along mind you. Then sang c'mon c'mon just as it had finished a platform descended from the ceiling and the boy climbed on board and sail over the crowd singing "Change My Mind" he looked into my eyes as he sailed over my head and he winked at me. My heart melted. The sang "One Way Or Another" on the B stage and they answered some twitter questions they were for Naill about none under than Nandos. They then sang first last kiss on the b-stage we watched them on the big screens down the front as we could not see them, then the elevated stage brought them back to the main stage and I could see him again. As they jumped off they began singing "moments" the all sat on the edge of the stage again harry sat on the edge where I was sitting they were all singing their hearts out. Just as the song was due to finish and Harry began to sing his last verse he jumped down off the stage and walk toward me while he was singing:

_"If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time  
You know I'll be your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today"_

He reached out and took my hand kissed it gently as the crowd was going mental. He had barely finished his last word when he was yanked from me by two burley security guards. Who had him by the arms. I couldn't help but laugh but I appreciated it though. I just hoped he wasn't in too much trouble. He eventually appeared back on stage as the boys were having a conversation Niall was thanking everyone for coming and they were generally larking about. The boy sang another 10 songs before the show ended then they came back out and sang what makes you beautiful for their encore.

As the lights came up Kimberly was by our side to usher us back stage I presumed. "Come on girls!" she snapped and walked off we followed behind her. She went behind a black curtain "wait here!" she said and disappeared. We waited for a moment and Paul Appears and looks at our lanyard, "not tonight girls, you need to leave!" he said in a tone that felt like I had been smacked on the face. I smile at him "Oh, no I'm a friend of Harrys! I I've too meet him after!" I show him my texts from harry. Paul shakes his head "Anna! Go home!" he said curtly Rachel looked at me in disbelief. I phoned Harry there was no answer I looked up and saw him in front of me. I smiled "Harry can you come and sort this out!" I shouted to him. He looked up and stared right at me his eyes were dark green almost black and his jaw line was clenched he held my gazed for not more than a moment. And he turned and walked away. I felt a wet salty liquid land on my lip, I was crying and I couldn't seem to stop "I told you to go home Anna there will be a taxi outside! Please don't cause a fuss!" Paul says with a slight edge of sympathy. I can't stop crying, I don't even look at him I just turn and run off towards the exit. Rachel catches up with me she holds me in her arms and rocks me back and forth "He is a bastard" she mumbles which makes me cry even more. I can't even process what's happening. We get into the taxi and head off home. I don't even bother to look at my phone it keeps vibrating in my bag. I just hope no one has seen me crying.

…

We arrive at my flat and I have managed to stop crying. I get out the taxi and we head up to my flat. I run into the living room and kick off my blazers and pull a blanket over me. Rachel is soon sitting beside me "What did I do Rachel?" I sigh and rub my eyes, they are all read and sore all my mascara is down my cheeks, but I don't care. Rachel sighs "babe you did nothing, it's him he is a player!" she says in a softly motherly voice. I reach into my bag and bring out my phone. I immediately deleted all the twitter messages I couldn't bear to look at them. I had one text message from Harry:

**Anna, I am so sorry! I need to see you! I need to explain to you. I am so sorry 3 xxxxxxx**

I throw my phone over to Rachel to show her the message she grumbles "I'm deleting it; you're not talking to him again! He has played you once he WILL do it again. Anna you deserve better!" she cuddles me close and hand my phone back to me. "I feel so humiliated, after what he done at the concert I thought he may be liked me. He held my hand and kissed it." I start to sob again. Rachel hands me a tissue. I wipe my eyes. "I had sex with him!" I mumble "I don't have sex with anyone unless I think something will happen, I knew I shouldn't have. I always do this! I always fall for someone then they leave!" I cry. "I'm such a hussy!"  
Rachel laughs softly "you are by no means a hussy!" she kisses my cheek "a drama queen yes, But not a hussy!" she get up and wanders into my room and brings back make up wipes. She sits down and starts to wipe my make-up off. She sighs "Babe I'm going to need to head I'm up for work at 6!" she says sadly "will you be ok on your own?" she taken my hand and I give it a small squeeze. "Yeah, Rachel of course I will! Don't worry about me" I try and laugh. "Ok well get to bed and get some sleep you had a shock everything will seem better in the morning!" she get up and picks up her jacket. "And Do not text him back! I'm warning you Anna! He is trouble!" she sighs and I nod weakly. I hear the door closing. I get up pick up my phone and head to my room. I decided a shower will help me calm down a bit.

When I come out the shower I sit on my bed and pick up my phone I had 4 new messages all from Harry:

**"Anna please can you answer me I need to see you! 3 xxxxxxx"  
"Babe Please I'm so sorry! I need to explain to you! 3 xxxxxxx"  
"ANNA! Answer me I need to see you can I come over? 3 xxxxxxx"  
"Stop ignoring me, Anna answer me I am so truly sorry!"**

I wipe my tears away and decided to text him back; I just cannot help myself if there is a chance this was a mistake I need to know, I need to see him, I need to feel him. I almost crave him.

**Come over if you want! The door will be open!**

I decided to be curt and short with him, if he wanted to come over he could. To be honest I didn't care. I changed into my onesie as it was the closest thing to me I didn't bother with underwear I just crawled into bed. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

**I'll be there in 20 mins! 3 xxxxxxxxx**

I scoff and put my phone on my bedside table. As the tears streamed down my face I bury my face in my pillow. **_  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

I can hear the door of my flat open and hear some shuffling about and some banging and swearing. I decided to ignore it. I pull the covers over my head. "Anna!" I hear that same husky voice that I had become so familiar with over the past week. "Anna Are you in here?" I hear him ask as he opens my bedroom door. I don't answer him. I hear him sigh. And feel him sit on my bed; I still have my covers over my head. I feel his hand rest on my back "Anna!" he coos "Please talk to me I'm so sorry!" I can hear the sorrow in his voice. I pulled the covers off my head and turned to face him, and the tears started rolling down my cheeks, I tried to wipe them away but they would not stop. Harry lifted his had placed it on my cheek I pushed it away "Don't touch me!" I said in a half snarl through the sobs.

He removed his had quickly. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were all puffy and red. His cheeks were red and blotchy. He looks a mess, but somehow he managed to make me utterly breathless. He was so perfect. "Anna…!" he moaned as he blinked and a tear fell onto my hand. "You honestly don't know how sorry I am!" I sit up and wipe the tears away. I am beginning to get fed up of hearing sorry.

"Don't start with my Harry!" I growl I sit up so I am facing him "you completely humiliated me!" I scoffed "not just in front of my friend but in front of an arena full of people. Everyone saw your public display of affection and everyone saw you reject me and everyone saw my leaving in tears! I didn't even want to be a VIP you're the one who was adamant you wanted to see me! So what the fuck happened! You said you wanted to trust me, but it turns out that you're the one who can't be trusted! You hurt me tonight Harry!" I scream in his face as I fall to the bed sobbing like mad. I don't understand why I'm reacting like this but it feels like he has ripped my heart out and stomped on it.  
I suddenly feel his arms crashing round me, as he pulls me into his arms. I am too weak to resist.

"Anna! Please listen to me, I know I've hurt you I've hurt myself, I'm the biggest dick ever!" he sighs and kisses my hair. "Please babes just listen to me, I can explain!" he said in a half whimper. As his grip tightens around me. "Explain then!" I demand as I curl up tighter, not knowing what he will say.  
Harry let out a deep sigh and sniffed a little "When I jumped off the stage I knew I was in trouble as soon as the security guards running in from the side. But I couldn't resist I want to make you feel special, like you deserve and that song, moments, in rehearsals you r all I thought about when we were singing it. I was trying to be romantic!" he said sadly. I bit my lip not saying anything I was speechless. "When I got dragged off, I got a rollicking behind the stage, everyone was screaming at me! How I let the boys down, that I was useless and couldn't do a simple job right! Then I was flung back out on stage to finish the show. When we came off the stage at the end the boy were fuming with me and I didn't understand! Zayn punched me and Louis flung the microphone and my head!" he remarked. I wriggled free from his grasp and sat up to face him. I had stopped crying but my face was all blotchy. I looked up at him and shook my head slightly he had a bruise on the left side of his face and a cut above his eye. I did that to him essentially. He took my hand and held it to his cheek, it was warm and smooth I could feel his cheekbone beneath my hand "when you shouted me this had just happened! I was getting taken to Simon; he wanted to talk to me as soon as I was off the stage. I didn't mean to ignore you, Anna but I didn't want to make the situation worse!"

I sigh and reach up and press my lips to his. I know I shouldn't, by I'm helpless when it comes to him. I feel his hand cup around my face. This kiss felt differently he felt needy, like he needed to be with me as much as I needed him. He suddenly pulled away. "I need to finish, I need to tell you want happened!" he gasped. "It's ok!" I mumbled "I understand!" I sigh just wanting to feel his lips on mine again. "No Anna!" he grabbed my wrist gently "You deserve to know, I need to explain!" his eyes full of sadness and regret. "I got taken into a room, and told to sit down, I was made to wait and wait, until he came in I didn't actually think Simon would show up. But I knew it was serious when he did. Well he started screaming at me, saying I had blown this bad boy imagine and I was just another soppy wanna be and if I didn't start acting properly I was out the band!" I gasp which stops him mid-sentence "Oh Harry I..I'm this is all my fault!" I sit up on my knees. "Shhh! Babe I'm not out the band calm down you did nothing!" he sighed and hugged me "They weren't happy what I singled you out in public they think it will ruin the band. I assured them our friendship wouldn't damage anything! But babe that's not what they were angry about really. Each of us boys is insured, against accident, death ect…!" he trails off as my head turns to face him, not understanding what he was saying. "because I jumped off the stage the insurance company cancelled my policy, which means Simon lost a shit load of money and it's going to cost even more to try and get someone else to ensure me" he sighed. "Apparently I've let him down!" I still don't understand but I don't argue with him. "And why were the boys mad?" I ask as I nuzzle into his neck. "they were mad because I could have injured myself, and I didn't tell them what I was planning and that you're not even my girlfriend and I got away with being romantic and every time they ask to do something on stage for Perrie or Eleanor there shot down!" he chuckles "but its ok, there ok with me now. I don't regret what I done" he said softly as he caressed my cheek.

"Harry!" whine softly "Stay with me tonight" I say in a half beg I can feel his laugh erupt from his chest. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight!" he picked me up and lay me on my back as he lay down next to me. "You should get some sleep! You look shattered!" I admit I was emotionally drained but I didn't want to sleep. "No!" I protest. I turn on my side and smack my lips on him. I kiss him greedily biting his lip almost begging for entry as soon as soon as he allows it my passion grows.  
I pull his shirt out from his jeans and start fumbling with the buttons while I am still kissing him. I work my way up the 8 buttons that are fastened. I yank it off his shoulders without breaking our kiss; I can feel him moan against my lips. I move my hands into his hair as it get tangled in his messy curly I let out a low moan against his lips as his hands move over my body which is covered by my onesie.  
I start kissing down his neck nipping him slightly with my teeth; I trail my kisses over his toned chest kissing each of his tattoos on the way down. He lets out a low groan "Anna!" he says breathlessly I continue to go lower and unbuckle his belt and remove his trousers, he kicks them of his ankles and flips me over so that I am lying underneath him.

His eyes are back to being soft emerald green his dimples etched into his cheeks as he kisses my sternum. "I thought you had a Surprise for me?" he asks coarsely in a groan I smirk "well I did but you might like what's underneath here better!" I say in my best sexy voice. And pull at my onesie. His pupils dilate slightly as his big hand fumble to reach the zip on my onesie. He slowly pulls the zip down as his pupil's dilate even more at the sight of my naked body "Your Perfect!" he mumbles softly as he helps me remove it completely. His hands roam all over my body making me breathless. He trails his kisses over my entire body sending me into ecstasy.

…..

I see the sun light peering through my blind in my room. As I wake up I feel myself being tangled in my sheet and I am lying at the bottom of my bed with only one pillow. Well that can only mean it was a good night then. I stretch out in bed my body aching in a good way. With a smile engraved on my face I stretch out searching for my curly haired god. I keep waving my hands around the bed and I sit bolt upright. He was there. For the first time he wasn't there. Maybe he was making breakfast that would be cute. I think to myself. I search around my room and his clothes are gone. I look to the top of my bed and there is an envelope sitting on a pillow with reasonable sized jewellery box sitting on it. I can feel my eyes welling up already; I force myself not to cry. Not until I have opened the letter. If I have learned something over the past week, it is that there is always an explanation to what seems like a bad situation. I reached for the letter and slowly open it.

**_Dearest Anna, _**

**_ I'm writing you this letter as I watch you sleep, you look so peaceful, and you look so beautiful. This isn't a letter I want to write, and I want you to know I don't want to hurt you again. I can't bear to see you crying over me again. I'm leaving Glasgow today first thing; the tour has to continue I hope you understand. I know I'm taking the coward's way out of this. Please don't hate me for this. I need you to know a few things: firstly, you're amazing you make me feel like the old me and I can never thank you enough for the short time we spent together. Secondly you're fucking fantastic in bed! No joke. And thirdly I think I have fallen for you! Because I have never felt the need to explain myself to a girl like I have to you. And I know it's hard because I am away a lot but just remember I'll be coming back for you Anna Wilson! _**

**_P.s the box is for you, I hope you like it, think of me and our time together when you wear it._**

**_With All my love  
Your Harry 3  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

I open the box and find a beautiful sterling silver bracelet, I gently lift it out of its box, I examine it carefully as the tear pour down my cheeks. The words "**I'll Come Back For You**" inscribed into the bracelet.


	9. Chapter 9

Harrys P.O.V

Her hair smells of coconuts, I think to myself as I take one last glace down at the beauty that was asleep in my arms, I carefully lift my from under her torso and fix the covers around her. I sit up and find my boxers pulling them on as I lock the time "4am!" I mumble to myself. I didn't want to leave. I wish I could stay, I wish I could climb back into bed and be there in the morning, but I can't see her hurt again. I am a coward! I look around her room in search of some paper, I find some in her printer I take a few pieces and start to write my letter:

**_Dearest Anna, _**

**_ I'm writing you this letter as I watch you sleep, you look so peaceful, and you look so beautiful. This isn't a letter I want to write, and I want you to know I don't want to hurt you again. I can't bear to see you crying over me again. I'm leaving Glasgow today first thing; the tour has to continue I hope you understand. I know I'm taking the coward's way out of this. Please don't hate me for this. I need you to know a few things: firstly, you're amazing you make me feel like the old me and I can never thank you enough for the short time we spent together. Secondly you're fucking fantastic in bed! No joke. And thirdly I think I have fallen for you! Because I have never felt the need to explain myself to a girl like I have to you. And I know it's hard because I am away a lot but just remember I'll be coming back for you Anna Wilson! _**

**_P.s the box is for you, I hope you like it, think of me and our time together when you wear it._**

**_With All my love  
Your Harry 3  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

I fold the letter and carful place it in an envelope I found on her desk. I sit the envelope on the pillow next to me as I reach down and pick up my jacket off the floor and rummage in the pocket until I pull out a black jewellery box. My fingers caress the soft black velvet as my fingers fumble with the clasp that opens it. I commissioned this to be made two days ago knowing I was leaving here and I didn't want her thinking she didn't mean anything to me. I sigh softly as a tear lands on the bracelet I pick it up out the box and admire its beauty. It was simple and elegant like Anna herself, but what was special what the engraving I put inside of the bracelet. **I'll come back for you**"

I wanted to give her this in the hotel room I had booked for us tonight I was planning on sweeping her off her feet, but I ruined everything. Nothing went to plan tonight, but it still ended up being the most magical night I've ever had. I place the bracelet in the box and sit the box on top of the letter. I wish I could tell her in person, but I have hurt her enough for one night. I quickly pull on my clothes, leaning over I kiss Anna's forehead gently "I Promise I'll be back soon!" I whisper. I take one last look at the girl lying on the bed, so innocent, clueless as to what was happening. It broke my heart and I started sobbing. I never cried. Or at least I was never seen crying. I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sobs. I turned on my heels and left her flat.

Before I knew it I was outside leaning again the brick a wall. I couldn't see my vision was blurred by the tears. I squeezed my beanie hat in my hand "Harry you an idiot!" I curse myself as I blink slightly seeing lots of flashes, "shit!" I exclaim 4 photographers were standing in front of me snapping away. I pull on my hat and start running in the direction of the hotel. They started to follow me but they were middle aged men they couldn't keep up with me. I don't stop though I see the hotel in my sight and I keep running. I didn't care what those pap's are thinking t I was too hurt to care. And it was my fault entirely.

I make my way into the hotel panting like a manic the woman in reception stands up and start to talk to me. Its half 4 in the morning I don't want to fucking talk to anyone. I hold up my hand and walk past her. I clamber into the elevator and press the floor of my suite. I see my reflection in the mirror in the elevator. I look like shit, my eyes sunken and dark but red and blotchy at the same time. They were stinging like hell I instinctively rubbed the winced at the pain. I looked pale, like a ghost. But that didn't surprise me I felt like a shell of a man after what I just done. I smile slightly as my hand wanders to my neck there are 4 small love bites, I run my slender fingers over them and close my eyes feeling a warmth spread around my body as I remembered Anna's kiss. I am rudely jolted from my thoughts as the elevator stops at my floor. I groan slightly and make my way to my room.

I stand outside room 233 I can hear someone is up and making a noise in the room, it must be Louis, although it could be anyone for all I care. I sigh and pull my room card out my back pocket and slip it into the door as it makes a beeping noise I push it slightly. As I enter the room I'm welcomed by the sight of Louis lying on the floor. I got to ask him what he is doing just lying on the floor but I don't bother. I pull off my hat and run my fingers through my hair. And sit on the edge of my bed. Louis immediately jumps up "You look like shit Haz!" he exclaims his voice is so cheer and upbeat, especially for this time in the morning. "Thanks!" I mumble. Not really knowing what to say. Louis was the only one I told about where I was going tonight. After we had out fall out and he flung the microphone at me, I explained why I did what I did and what I had to go do. "I take it, it didn't go well?" he let out a long exaggerated. "I didn't tell her!" I close my eyes and swallow hard at the lump in my throat. "WHAT!" he exclaims and stands in front of me. "You cause chaos over this girl and you don't even tell her how you feel!" I can see he is starting to get angry "Louis leave it be!" I say almost begging him "how could I tell her, she was heartbroken over the way I treated her, and yes she forgave me and we spent the night together but I couldn't do it again!" I say as I stand up, he moves back slightly I can feel the passion building inside of me  
" How could I tell her I love her then leave again, she wouldn't cope, I can't break her heart again because I won't be around" I feel the passion turning into tears quicker than I realised Louis arms were soon around me in a comforting hug "I know it's hard Harry I never get to see El but when I do it's the most precious time in the world, you deserve to have that! And I'm sure Anna would have appreciated you being honest with her rather than you just leaving in the middle of the night!" he sigh and let go of me. And went back over to his case and put some more items in it.  
"I left her a note Lou!" I say after a long pause. "I just left her a note and the Bracelet!" I repeat I start to regret what I did. Anna would have understood, and again I have made the situation worse.

I lie back on the bed and close my eyes, and before I knew where I was I could hear Paul's voice in the room. "Get sleeping beauty up and on the bus in 10 minute!" he groans, I don't open my eyes until I hear the door click. I slowly sit up "come on mate we better get going!" Louis is standing over me. I get off the bed and grab my case. We both make our away to the bus in silence, I still don't feel like talking much. The sun is just rising above the tall buildings, its 6 am on a cold February morning and I still have the same clothes from last night on. I look out at the bus and see a few fans; I know I need to put my game face on now. What away to be leaving. I think to myself as we walk out into the cold morning.


	10. Chapter 10

3 Months later

_"It had taken me a good month to move on from what had happened with Harry Styles. But I could safely say I was over it. I didn't hate him anymore. For weeks I was so angry. I lost my appetite and my weight suffered and I lost 3 stone. But now 3 months later I'm able to look back on our weekend of passion and hold it as an amazing memory that I'll always have. My friends kept telling me to sell the story to the press. I could have, I had several opportunities, the press were all over my flat after someone papped him leaving that night. At first I thought about it. I wanted revenge on him, for leaving me without saying good bye. For sleeping with me and making me fall for him. For leaving that bracelet and letter that didn't even make sense to me. I must have read it over 100 times now.  
But I decided not to, eventually I realised to be grateful for what we had, not many girls can say they have made Harry Styles cry. I smiled at the thought._

_I ended up deleting my twitter, the abuse I was getting on it was ridiculous, I was being branded a whore, and that I tried to make him leave One Direction. If only they knew the truth about their precious Harry. That he was a spineless unhappy teenager, and not the bad ass sex god they make him out to be. Another reason for deleting it was I could bare the constant update about him with other girls, it broken my heart each time. I still hate him. But I respect him enough to not voice my opinion to the public. At first he tried to contact me, he texted me constantly for the first week then eventually it's died down then stopped all together, he must have got the message I wasn't interested.  
My life has gone back to normal, which is bitter sweet for me but at least I'm not being messed about anymore." _

I sigh softly and put down the pen down on the coffee table. I had started to keep a diary to vent my feeling out in, it was working I wish I had started sooner. I am sitting in my living room waiting for Rachel and Melody to arrive. We decided to have a girly night, I had bought champagne and face masks and looked out all my girly D.V.D's I had on a pair of navy sweats that hung off my hips and a loose black crop top, my hair was wavy and pushed to the side. I jump up off the sofa and walk over to my docking station and put on some Swedish House Mafia to get me in the party mood. The girls were due in the next hour or two, the perfect opportunity to have a little drink and dance about like an idiot. I thought to myself as I walked to the kitchen to grab a WKD. I pop open the bottle as the doorbell rings. I look at the clock in the kitchen, maybe the girls were early I smile and run to the door. As the bell goes again "hang on I'm coming!" I shout they can be so impatient. I pull open the door and my bottle of WKD hits the floor.

I can feel the anger building up inside of me as I look up at the 5ft 11 curly haired, emerald eye god like figure standing in my doorway. He has on a pair of tight black jeans that really leave nothing to the imagination, a baggy V-necked off white t-shirt and a parka jacket and his blue beanie hat. He looked amazing and for a moment I forget the anger and pain and drink in how perfect he looks. I just want to reach up and kiss those perfect pink lips. I stop myself and step back breathless as my mind wanders. "What are you doing here?" I ask in a small breathless groan. He steps into my flat and sets his bag on the floor and closes the door not saying a word "Did I say you could come in?" I ask him, he looks at me in bewilderment. "I'm sorry!" Is all he says and walks towards me, his face is so soft his eyes have those magical golden speck floating through them, I know he is being sincere, but I still step away from him. He sighs "I told you I would be back for you!" He exhales gruffly.  
"No, Harry you can't… you can't walk back into my life again, not like this!" I sigh seeing his face turn to sorrow like he had just been slapped in the face by my words, broke my heart. I had no will power over him at all. "I know leaving the letter wasn't the right thing to do! But I didn't want to leave you that night, you have to believe me Anna!" he steps forward and grabs my hand not in an aggressive way, but in a desperate way. "I wouldn't be here begging you to talk to me if I didn't care Anna! There are thousands of girls throwing themselves at me every day and I have ignored them all I have thought about you every day, I came back for you, just like I promised!" His words were making me dizzy; he always knew the right thing to say to me, to make me fall for him all over again. I pull my hand away he looks up at me "Did you not like the bracelet? Why aren't you wearing it?" his tone full of sadness.  
"How could I wear it? I didn't want to be reminded of what I lost every day, I know you said you were coming back for me, but I didn't know why? I didn't know when? Or if you were just saying that to get out of explaining things to me, I was so hurt, I was falling for you Harry!" I admitted sheepishly bit my lip to stop me from crying. I looked up at him and his boyish grin was plastered over his face, which highlighted his dimples. "Anna I need to tell you something, I was too scared to tell you before because I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to tell you this then have to leave you, I've spent the last 3 months thinking this over, everyday!" he smiled and grabbed both of my hands. "You believe me don't you? You have to!" I look at him confused, he looked like a toddler in a candy shop I didn't understand why he was so happy. I nod any way not sure what else I could do.  
"I'm in love with you Anna!"

Before I could register what he had said, I lifted my right hand and slapped him full force across his face. I gasped not realised what I had done. I took a step back as the salty water fell onto my lips. "What the Fuck Anna!" he shouted. I was so sorry, I didn't realise what I had just done, and it was an automatic reaction. He was holding his cheek with his right hand he slowly turned and looks in the mirror I have in my hall. He slowly peels his hand away revealing a large bright red hand print. I inhale sharply, as I sob. "Harry, Harry I'm so so sorry!" I sob he turn to face me. "I confess my love for you and you slap me!" he said with pure venom in his voice, his eyes were the darkest green I had ever seen and his eyes looked swollen as the tears built up.  
"Harry!" I whine "please don't look at me like that your scaring me!" I sob softy and move closer to him "It was an automatic reaction, you hurt me. I didn't know what to say, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I wouldn't dare hurt you I cry. He shakes his head and pushes past me. "I need a moment alone!" he demanded and walked into the bathroom. I headed into the living room and lean against the wall. The coolness of the wall was a welcome distraction from the pain that was radiating through my chest. I slowly slide down the wall, pulling my knees up into my chest for comfort.

I sat there sobbing for what seemed like an eternity, before I heard his soft footsteps stop in front of me. I gradually look up to see him kneeling down his eyes level with mine. His cheek was still a soft scarlet shade, his eyes were not as fierce dulling to a soft emerald green but I could see he was still angry with me. "I'm sorry Anna!" his voice was gruff and harsh like he was trying to hold by a sob. Before I could reply to him I felt his strong familiar arms around me. As he slipped his hand under my legs and lifted me up, I curled into his chest and inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne that drove me insane. I sat down on the sofa and pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head. "Anna!" he breathed "You make me crazy!" he mumbled against my hair. "I love you too Harry!" I said breathlessly. This was the first time I ever admitted that I was in love with him, and through it felt amazing to finally admit it, I had a gnawing feeling at the pit of my stomach that worried me.

I spent the rest of the night in his arms as he prattled on about the tour and life on the road with the boys. I wasn't absorbing the information I was content with listening to his deep husky voice, I had missed the sound of it, I had missed his unfamiliar accent that was being to become more of a comfort to me, and I had missed his dimples when he smiles. I sighed softly and hugged him again. "Don't leave me this time!" I said in a small childish voice as I looked up at him, my eyes pleading with him. He shifted me off his knee and sat me next to him and took my hand "you know I can't promise to never leave you alone, but I can promise I will never leave us, wherever I am in the world I will always be with you!" the thought of him going away again scared me slightly would it be like the last time, no contact for 3 months then he strolls on in and sweeps me off my feet again?  
"I have 3 whole weeks of Anna!" he suddenly exclaims, "that's why I came back now, I want us to spend these three weeks together, get to know each other better and see if this, us, is as special as I think it is!" he said softly against my ear. I smile softly, at that moment in time I couldn't think of anything better than 3 weeks with Harry cuddling, lounging around the flat. A huge grin spread over my face "Oh My God! Harry that would be amazing," I squeal and lean up and kiss him softly. His lips moving in time with mine, he pulls away sharply. "I want to take you away to Miami Anna!" he smiled "I have some interviews and a few press releases but it won't take up much more than 3 or 4 days out of our 3 weeks!" he grins like a Cheshire cat. "And I've told management this is happening and that we are seeing how this go between up and I don't care what they say because I will go behind their backs and see you anyway!" he says proudly at his accomplishment "So your officially a 1D wag!" he winks at me. I roll my eyes. I didn't mind going to Miami, but I thought we would get to spend it being alone together, but I wasn't about to complain. "When do we leave?" I ask excitedly. And I look at him he is staring at me intently, "Tomorrow! We're all going out tomorrow, I hope that's ok I know you have university and stuff but please say you can come!" he almost begged me. I chuckled softly. "It's ok I've finished for this Trimester anyway harry!" I jump up "what times the flight at?" I say as I saunter over and pull my case out of the cupboard in the living room. "4am!" he giggles, "That way we will be in Miami by lunch!" I sigh "I better go and pack!" he follows me through to my room. "Oh shit I mumble and rummage to find my phone, "Rachel and Melody are supposed to be coming over!" I quickly send Rachel a message telling her tonight was cancelled and I would explain later. After all I just wanted to spend my time with Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 4am and harry was barging about my room, I sat up in bed with only the sheet covering my naked body, "morning!" I smile softly at the sight of his toned body topless body in front of me. "Hey babe!" he exclaims and turns around quickly, a playful grin spread upon his face, he then turns back to my suitcase "It's too early!" I groan "come back to bed!" I pout and fling my pillow at him. He closes the lid on my suitcase and spin on his heels, before I could even sit up in bed; he is perched on top of me his legs either side of my hips. He has a sweet smile on his face as his lips linger inches from mine, I can feel his cool breath against my lips. "I wish we could babe, but Pauls picking us up in an hour and we still need to get ready!" he whispered as he pressed his lips against mine, moving his left hand up to my face so it was cupping it gently, tilting my chin upwards to deepen the kiss. I pull away breathlessly. He grins and chuckles softly "I love how I can take your breath away, it's a magical thing Anna!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes slightly embarrassed. "Come on, get up and get showered!" he demanded like a 4 year old. "We have a plane to catch!"

I reached down the side of my bed and grabbed his t-shirt from last night and slipped it on. Before running into the bathroom avoiding him, so I could grab a quick shower to ponder over last night's events. But just as I stepped into the warm shower I felt two hands slide round the back of my body and pull me back, I was pressed up against his firm torso I let my hands slide up his arms as the water cascaded over our naked bodies. "You didn't think you were showering alone did you!" he purred seductively in my ear. I laugh a little as I grab the shampoo and squeeze a dollop into my hand and start to massage it into my hair "I was hoping to, getting kind of sick of you if I'm honest!" I say playfully. He gasps "ooooh that hurt Anna that hurt deep!" he groaned in my ear. His hand trailed up my neck and he started massaging my hair for me. I moan slightly "you like that Anna?!" he purred and turned me around so my back was against the tiles. I gasped as the water went in my mouth. Harry's lips were soon on mine in a passionate embrace, as the soap suds fell between our bodies I gave myself to him.

Paul was soon outside, after out hot and very very steamy shower we managed to get dressed and ready just in time. Harry was a gentle man as ever and carried my case and carry on for me, leaving me with just his holdall and my handbag. I had opted for something comfortable and casual, a pair of black top shop leggings and a pink and purple Hollister check shirt and my whiter converse. While harry rocked his super skinny black jeans converse and a plain black V-neck. He was looking seriously god like as he humped the cases "god! These weigh a ton" he grumbled as we made our way down the stairs of my building. I laugh a lot at this comment "well you're the one that packed my whole wardrobe!" I exclaimed he turned around and scowled at me "Fair point!" he smiled as he saw Paul's black tinted windowed Landover outside, soon as we stepped outside Paul was by Harry's side, taking the cases off him. I was extremely nervous about seeing him again after the last time he was extremely rude to me, and I got the impression he did not like me at all. But this time he was very friendly, I was pleasantly surprised. "Hello Anna!" he greeted me as we walked the shirt distance to the car "Are you looking forward to your trip?" he asks as harry opens the back door for me. His niceness stunned me "uhm … yeah should be good" is all I could muster up. We eventually all get in the car and speed off towards the airport.

As we pulled up outside the airport there were about One hundred fans lining, the entrance to the departure lounge, I stare out the window in amazement, knowing they can't see us "W.O.W!" I pronounce each vowel in an exaggerated manner. Harry chuckles as he reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "This is a small crowed, because this is a last minute thing, were the last to arrive the others are in the departure lounge already!" he says in his gruff husky voice. "The others?" I ask softly. "Yeah the rest of the boys and their girls and a few of our mates!" he smiles "I promise it will be fun Anna!" he then let's go of my hand and hops out the car. I bite my lip gently, trying to hide my disappointment, I thought we were going to have 3 weeks alone, together, I sigh as Paul opens my car door. I look around for my case "it's already a way into baggage Anna!" I smile at him and thank his as I watch harry sign some autographs. "Relax Anna! You will have fun, it's always a laugh!" Paul reassured me with a subtle shoulder squeeze. "Come on!" he motions for me to follow him. I pull my bag over my shoulder, I can instantly feel hundreds of pairs of eyes burning holes on me, as we reach Harry I can over here his conversation. "No, she's not my girlfriend! She's a very close friend!" he chuckles and signs an autograph for a girl with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was stunning, "Yup I'm 110% single!" he winks at her, and continues walking, Leaving us to follow him. His words hurt, but I could understand what he was saying we weren't together; at least he classes me as a close friend! That's better than nothing. When we are inside the airport we are briskly ushered into a corridor that must lead to the departure longue. Harry then turns to me. And pulls me into his arm "Sorry about that Anna!" he mumbles into my neck placing sweet gentle kisses all over biting me a little, it was getting me seriously turned on "Harry…. Please!" I beg his giggling like a fool as the door at the other end of the corridor opens and suddenly a crowed of rowdy people enter. But Harrys arms don't leave my body and he continues to try and kiss me, I keep pulling away laughing. I try and see who the others are but as the shouting comes closer I immediately know who it is.  
"Oi, Styles, get a room!" the familiar voice booms along the corridor. I recognise it from Rob 18th a few months ago. It was Louis. The rest of the guys laughed and continued towards us. "You going to introduce us or not?" a distinctive Irish Twang chimed as Harry turned to face them. "You sure know how to ruin the moment!" he laughed and hugged Louis and Niall. I smiled as I watched Harry interacting with the others there was 10 of them all together, I got introduced to them all there was the 4 guys who I already knew of; Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam who were Harry's band mates. They were all super sweet especially Louis, he was very friendly, telling me not to hesitate to ask for anything on the trip and he would make sure we had an amazing time. Then there were the three other guys, who were friends of the boys Mark, Andrew and Elliott. They were nice enough but seemed content with and introduction. After being introduced to all of these boys I eventually met their partners. As Harry and I walked to where the three girls had sat down in the departure lounge, I began to get very nervous. They were absolutely stunning and all seemed really close with each other. They were in the middle of a conversation when Harry and I approached. "heyy girlfriends!" he cooed as they laughed "This is Anna!" he said softly as he squeezed my hand "Hi there!" I said feeling very intimidated. As all three of them jumped up "OMG!" one of them cried "We've heard so much about you! So glad to finally meet you Anna!" the girl with the lovely brown hair and petite figure hugged me tightly "I'm Eleanor Louis girlfriend!" she smiled. I smiled back glad that they weren't total bitches. "Hi Anna I'm Danielle!" she gave me a quick hug and the third girl with lovely bubble gum coloured hair hugged me "I'm Perrie, Zayn's other half!" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Come sit with us Anna, it will be more fun than listening to those eight harping on about x-box games or food!" she grinned and pulled me down next to her. "Oi, El that's not all we talk about!" Harry interrupted "You forgot about sex, that's always an important topic!" he winked at her and she giggled "oh Hazza your so cheeky!" I looked at Harry giving him a "please don't leave me I'm scared look" he bent down and kissed my cheek "relax your one of them now!" he nibbled my ear lobe and kissed my cheek again before heading back over to the boy.

"So Anna, Tell us about yourself" Eleanor asked me as the others listened. I started off talking about my life as a child growing up in the country having horses, then being at university. "I'm at Uni too!" Eleanor squealed "were going to be great friends Anna!" she smiled sweetly at me. She was a very likeable person, like Louis she had gone out her way to get to know me and reassure me everything would be ok. "I'm going to the shop outside want to come with me Anna?!" she asks picking up her bag. I nod "yeah that would be great! I'm Starving!" I admit as we start to walk along the corridor to go out "Where are you pair sneaking off to!" Louis Yells. Which made Eleanor giggle uncontrollably "Going to get snacks dear!" she calls back as Louis winks at her. "Oh he's a worrier!" she smiles as we head out the door. "You know Louis and Harry are best friends! They tell each other everything, and then I get to hear it cause Louis the biggest gossip you'll ever meet!" she admits as we walk through a throng of people. I laugh at that thought; I could easily imagine him being like that. "This might be a bit out of line me saying this Anna," I gulp quietly was this nice girl thing all an act? I sighed "Harry adores you! He was so lost the last week while, so sad, and seeing him with you today! It's like he's another person he's so much happier Anna and I can't thank you enough. My Louis had his bestie back and it all thanks to you!" she suddenly hugs me. I let out a sigh of relief. I feel touched by her words. "Thank you Eleanor!" I smile "I was so worried about what we were or what we were becoming but you have reassured me that everything is ok!" as we reach the shop she grabs a basket and starts filling it with crisps and magazines. "You know Anna I think we're going to get along great, I mean were the only ones who aren't famous. I was the "new girl" I've been where you are and I wish I had someone to talk to about all this "famous boyfriend stuff" so if you ever need anything just come to me don't hesitate!" she smiled as we walked back to the boys "plus us normal Uni girls have to stick together!" she bumps my hip as we enter the room again and everyone is standing at the door. Harry is soon at my side "That's us ready to go now!" he take my hand as we walk towards the plane. Feel a lot better after my chat with Eleanor.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 4am and harry was barging about my room, I sat up in bed with only the sheet covering my naked body, "morning!" I smile softly at the sight of his toned body topless body in front of me. "Hey babe!" he exclaims and turns around quickly, a playful grin spread upon his face, he then turns back to my suitcase "It's too early!" I groan "come back to bed!" I pout and fling my pillow at him. He closes the lid on my suitcase and spin on his heels, before I could even sit up in bed; he is perched on top of me his legs either side of my hips. He has a sweet smile on his face as his lips linger inches from mine, I can feel his cool breath against my lips. "I wish we could babe, but Pauls picking us up in an hour and we still need to get ready!" he whispered as he pressed his lips against mine, moving his left hand up to my face so it was cupping it gently, tilting my chin upwards to deepen the kiss. I pull away breathlessly. He grins and chuckles softly "I love how I can take your breath away, it's a magical thing Anna!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes slightly embarrassed. "Come on, get up and get showered!" he demanded like a 4 year old. "We have a plane to catch!"

I reached down the side of my bed and grabbed his t-shirt from last night and slipped it on. Before running into the bathroom avoiding him, so I could grab a quick shower to ponder over last night's events. But just as I stepped into the warm shower I felt two hands slide round the back of my body and pull me back, I was pressed up against his firm torso I let my hands slide up his arms as the water cascaded over our naked bodies. "You didn't think you were showering alone did you!" he purred seductively in my ear. I laugh a little as I grab the shampoo and squeeze a dollop into my hand and start to massage it into my hair "I was hoping to, getting kind of sick of you if I'm honest!" I say playfully. He gasps "ooooh that hurt Anna that hurt deep!" he groaned in my ear. His hand trailed up my neck and he started massaging my hair for me. I moan slightly "you like that Anna?!" he purred and turned me around so my back was against the tiles. I gasped as the water went in my mouth. Harry's lips were soon on mine in a passionate embrace, as the soap suds fell between our bodies I gave myself to him.

Paul was soon outside, after out hot and very very steamy shower we managed to get dressed and ready just in time. Harry was a gentle man as ever and carried my case and carry on for me, leaving me with just his holdall and my handbag. I had opted for something comfortable and casual, a pair of black top shop leggings and a pink and purple Hollister check shirt and my whiter converse. While harry rocked his super skinny black jeans converse and a plain black V-neck. He was looking seriously god like as he humped the cases "god! These weigh a ton" he grumbled as we made our way down the stairs of my building. I laugh a lot at this comment "well you're the one that packed my whole wardrobe!" I exclaimed he turned around and scowled at me "Fair point!" he smiled as he saw Paul's black tinted windowed Landover outside, soon as we stepped outside Paul was by Harry's side, taking the cases off him. I was extremely nervous about seeing him again after the last time he was extremely rude to me, and I got the impression he did not like me at all. But this time he was very friendly, I was pleasantly surprised. "Hello Anna!" he greeted me as we walked the shirt distance to the car "Are you looking forward to your trip?" he asks as harry opens the back door for me. His niceness stunned me "uhm … yeah should be good" is all I could muster up. We eventually all get in the car and speed off towards the airport.

As we pulled up outside the airport there were about One hundred fans lining, the entrance to the departure lounge, I stare out the window in amazement, knowing they can't see us "W.O.W!" I pronounce each vowel in an exaggerated manner. Harry chuckles as he reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "This is a small crowed, because this is a last minute thing, were the last to arrive the others are in the departure lounge already!" he says in his gruff husky voice. "The others?" I ask softly. "Yeah the rest of the boys and their girls and a few of our mates!" he smiles "I promise it will be fun Anna!" he then let's go of my hand and hops out the car. I bite my lip gently, trying to hide my disappointment, I thought we were going to have 3 weeks alone, together, I sigh as Paul opens my car door. I look around for my case "it's already a way into baggage Anna!" I smile at him and thank his as I watch harry sign some autographs. "Relax Anna! You will have fun, it's always a laugh!" Paul reassured me with a subtle shoulder squeeze. "Come on!" he motions for me to follow him. I pull my bag over my shoulder, I can instantly feel hundreds of pairs of eyes burning holes on me, as we reach Harry I can over here his conversation. "No, she's not my girlfriend! She's a very close friend!" he chuckles and signs an autograph for a girl with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was stunning, "Yup I'm 110% single!" he winks at her, and continues walking, Leaving us to follow him. His words hurt, but I could understand what he was saying we weren't together; at least he classes me as a close friend! That's better than nothing. When we are inside the airport we are briskly ushered into a corridor that must lead to the departure longue. Harry then turns to me. And pulls me into his arm "Sorry about that Anna!" he mumbles into my neck placing sweet gentle kisses all over biting me a little, it was getting me seriously turned on "Harry…. Please!" I beg his giggling like a fool as the door at the other end of the corridor opens and suddenly a crowed of rowdy people enter. But Harrys arms don't leave my body and he continues to try and kiss me, I keep pulling away laughing. I try and see who the others are but as the shouting comes closer I immediately know who it is.  
"Oi, Styles, get a room!" the familiar voice booms along the corridor. I recognise it from Rob 18th a few months ago. It was Louis. The rest of the guys laughed and continued towards us. "You going to introduce us or not?" a distinctive Irish Twang chimed as Harry turned to face them. "You sure know how to ruin the moment!" he laughed and hugged Louis and Niall. I smiled as I watched Harry interacting with the others there was 10 of them all together, I got introduced to them all there was the 4 guys who I already knew of; Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam who were Harry's band mates. They were all super sweet especially Louis, he was very friendly, telling me not to hesitate to ask for anything on the trip and he would make sure we had an amazing time. Then there were the three other guys, who were friends of the boys Mark, Andrew and Elliott. They were nice enough but seemed content with and introduction. After being introduced to all of these boys I eventually met their partners. As Harry and I walked to where the three girls had sat down in the departure lounge, I began to get very nervous. They were absolutely stunning and all seemed really close with each other. They were in the middle of a conversation when Harry and I approached. "heyy girlfriends!" he cooed as they laughed "This is Anna!" he said softly as he squeezed my hand "Hi there!" I said feeling very intimidated. As all three of them jumped up "OMG!" one of them cried "We've heard so much about you! So glad to finally meet you Anna!" the girl with the lovely brown hair and petite figure hugged me tightly "I'm Eleanor Louis girlfriend!" she smiled. I smiled back glad that they weren't total bitches. "Hi Anna I'm Danielle!" she gave me a quick hug and the third girl with lovely bubble gum coloured hair hugged me "I'm Perrie, Zayn's other half!" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Come sit with us Anna, it will be more fun than listening to those eight harping on about x-box games or food!" she grinned and pulled me down next to her. "Oi, El that's not all we talk about!" Harry interrupted "You forgot about sex, that's always an important topic!" he winked at her and she giggled "oh Hazza your so cheeky!" I looked at Harry giving him a "please don't leave me I'm scared look" he bent down and kissed my cheek "relax your one of them now!" he nibbled my ear lobe and kissed my cheek again before heading back over to the boy.

"So Anna, Tell us about yourself" Eleanor asked me as the others listened. I started off talking about my life as a child growing up in the country having horses, then being at university. "I'm at Uni too!" Eleanor squealed "were going to be great friends Anna!" she smiled sweetly at me. She was a very likeable person, like Louis she had gone out her way to get to know me and reassure me everything would be ok. "I'm going to the shop outside want to come with me Anna?!" she asks picking up her bag. I nod "yeah that would be great! I'm Starving!" I admit as we start to walk along the corridor to go out "Where are you pair sneaking off to!" Louis Yells. Which made Eleanor giggle uncontrollably "Going to get snacks dear!" she calls back as Louis winks at her. "Oh he's a worrier!" she smiles as we head out the door. "You know Louis and Harry are best friends! They tell each other everything, and then I get to hear it cause Louis the biggest gossip you'll ever meet!" she admits as we walk through a throng of people. I laugh at that thought; I could easily imagine him being like that. "This might be a bit out of line me saying this Anna," I gulp quietly was this nice girl thing all an act? I sighed "Harry adores you! He was so lost the last week while, so sad, and seeing him with you today! It's like he's another person he's so much happier Anna and I can't thank you enough. My Louis had his bestie back and it all thanks to you!" she suddenly hugs me. I let out a sigh of relief. I feel touched by her words. "Thank you Eleanor!" I smile "I was so worried about what we were or what we were becoming but you have reassured me that everything is ok!" as we reach the shop she grabs a basket and starts filling it with crisps and magazines. "You know Anna I think we're going to get along great, I mean were the only ones who aren't famous. I was the "new girl" I've been where you are and I wish I had someone to talk to about all this "famous boyfriend stuff" so if you ever need anything just come to me don't hesitate!" she smiled as we walked back to the boys "plus us normal Uni girls have to stick together!" she bumps my hip as we enter the room again and everyone is standing at the door. Harry is soon at my side "That's us ready to go now!" he take my hand as we walk towards the plane. Feel a lot better after my chat with Eleanor.


End file.
